The Magic School Bus: Volcano Adventure
' The Magic School Bus: Volcano Adventure '''is an installment in ''The Magic School Bus series of Activity Center PC games. Plot Ms. Frizzle takes her class (Arnold, Tim, Wanda and Dorothy Ann) on a field trip the Volcano Obervation Station to learn about cool facts about volcanoes all over the world and beyond. Activites There are lot's of fun activities to play on the field trip on both inside and outside The Bus. Inside the Bus Activities * Fracture Photos: The player puts together puzzles of photos of volcanoes erupting, lava flows and other pictures of things that envolve volcanoes. * Operation: Rescue: The player controls a rescue helicopter to save a town by placing concrete blocks to the steer lava flows around the buildings and safely down the volcano. * Make Your Own Volcano: The player could create their own volcanoes by using three buttons on both sides to pick how thick the lava is and how much gas is in it. Then the player could see if their volcano makes a little splatter, or a big blast. * Dare to Compare: The player could choose four different real volcanoes of the world (St. Helens, Mauna Loa, Krakatoa and Eldfell) and explore rock and ash, lava flows, sound and fantastic features to see what happens when each of these volcanoes erupt with that type of power. * Green Machine: The player could build their own villages and forests around a volcano bringing the volcanic wasteland back to life. They could add houses, trees and flowers. And to start over, they could make the volcano erupt with a big explosion to erase everything so the player could start a new village or forest. * Life and Times of a Volcano: The player could view the important stages in a volcano's life from start to finish. Outside the Bus Activities * Rub-A-Dub Sub: The player controls a submarine to collect many rocks as they can while safely navigating it to the research ship. And also has to avoid tube worms, black smokers and heat vents along the way. They player could also collect starfish for extra chances and clam bubbles for protection, but also has to avoid red hot lava and giant squids as well. * Leapin Lava: The player must help The Magic School Bus get across flows of mud and lava. The Bus must jump on objects floating in the mud and lava to get across each flow, and could also rescue stranded animals along the way to earn extra points. Gallery The Magic School Bus Volcano Adventure Inside the Bus.jpg|Inside the Bus The Magic School Bus VOlcano Adventure Outside the Bus.jpg|Outside the Bus The Magic School Bus Volcano Adventure Green Machine.jpg|The Green Machine The Magic School Bus Volcano Adventure The Life & Times of a Volcano.jpg|The Life and Times of a Volcano The Magic School Bus Volcano Adventure Rub-A-Dub Sub.jpg|Rub-A-Dub Sub The Magic School Bus Volcano Adventure Leapin Lava.jpg|Leapin Lava (Lava Flow) The Magic School Bus Volcano Adventure Leapin Lava Mud Flow.jpg|Leapin Lava (Mud Flow) Category:Video games